Last Temptation of the Diamond Princess
by Wyuhin 5000
Summary: "This juvenile singing troupe is unbecoming of the successor of the Nishikino name. Do you still wish to be a doctor, Maki?" That was her father's warning to her involvement in the School Idol Group µ's.
1. The Dream Broken

**The Dream Broken**

Otonokizaka Academy: an old institution that stood since before the two World Wars and still to this day, a living fossil in an ever-changing modern age. Recently, this school was doomed to be closed… yet, nine girls of this academy stood against this announcement.

Together, they formed the School Idol Group called µ's, named after the goddesses of Greek myths. Together they would stand against all odds and trials, to achieve their dream.

After µ's official nine-member debut in the school's open campus, it would seem that Otonokizaka was very narrowly saved from the jaws of closure. Despite that temporary victory, the school was still in the danger of closing down and µ's trained even harder to save their beloved school.

"I, 2, 3, 4!"

"5, 6, 7, 8!"

These commanding cries were common in the school's rooftop, converted into µ's training grounds. Their choreographer, Ayase Eli, was clapping in perfect timing overseeing the others' dance steps like a conductor to his orchestra.

"Last, 2, 3, 4… 5, 6, 7, 8! Okay, rest for now."

And the conductor has finished her round. The worn-out girls retreated to shelter and fresh water, recharging themselves for another round. Needless to say, those girls would wind up mingling among themselves.

"Maki-chan, come here nya!" Rin called out to her reclusive friend.

"What is it, Rin?" Maki replied, turning her head to the energetic girl, "You do know I am only a metre away from you."

"That's one metre of distance between us," Rin answered, "There should be no distance among friends nya~"

"Let her be; she is just too humbled before her glorious Nico-senpai." There it went, another one of Nico's boasts.

"If only you look the part, Nico-chi," teased Nozomi.

"N-Nozomi you bully!" Nico exclaimed.

"Anyway, I am fine if we have at least some personal space," Maki explained, "We just finished practicing and mixing our sweats is the last thing we need."

"Maki is correct." Eli agreed, "Four more minutes everyone. We are moving on with muscle exercises later."

"Okay!" That was their collective reply.

Maki stood up and began exiting the rooftop, turning back once to account for herself.

"I'm going to the toilet first. Just start without me," she explained.

With Maki gone to the ladies' room, the other members wondered of the reclusive princess of their group.

"Uh, Maki-chan is so mysterious. Is she like that in class too?" asked Honoka.

"Maki-chan doesn't really talk in class," Hanayo explained, "She always speaks when spoken to, and speaks the necessary."

"Nyeah, and she always refuse to eat with others during lunch!" interjected Rin, "even after Rin, Maki-chan and Kayo-chin join µ's."

"Maybe it's her background," Umi rationalised, "The Nishikino clan is somewhat prestigious. There are still certain rules for different members of society."

"Umi-chan's family is old and traditional too, and we are still super childhood friends!" cried Honoka.

"Honoka, our mothers know each other since childhood and our relationship effectively started from their wombs," Umi explained, "You can't compare Maki's circumstance to mine!"

"Maybe Umi-chan secretly thinks we are nobodies," Honoka continued on aggravating the situation.

"I'm sure Maki-chan must have her own troubles," Kotori singlehandedly halting her childhood friends' argument, and stopping the divergence.

"Humph, there's no need for her to act all high and mighty," Nico protested, "If she is so great, why enter a humble school like Otonokizaka?"

"Now, although Maki-chan is definitely troublesome, I think we should understand more from her perspective," Nozomi added, "Eli-chi, what should we do?"

"We?" exclaimed Eli, "We shouldn't be butting in other people's business. Maki definitely will not like that. She would only be more uncomfortable."

"It worked for you, Eli-chi," Nozomi shot back.

"N-Nozomi, I would appreciate if you don't bring the past two years up in front of others," Eli pleaded, "But five minutes was over some time ago and we are behind schedule. Everyone, 5 sets of 20 push-ups except for Nozomi. You will do 3 more sets than the others."

"Gulp, Eli is so scary…" Nico thought out loud.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, as µ's was training away, in a certain office in a local hospital not far away, a man silently looked into his laptop. A webpage was displayed, Otonokizaka's school webpage to be precise. It was talking about the recent open campus held there, and the newly formed School Idol Group's performance.<p>

A video of this School Idol Group was made available and its music played in the otherwise-soundless office. The girls in that video danced according to the beat and melody, as the man silently watches on.

Kotaenaku de ii n da wakaru kara

Mune ni egaku basho wa onaji

Throughout the video, the man's bespectacled eyes were focused on the screen. His face was blank neutral, unimpressed by this gimmick. Deep contemplation was all that could describe his mood.

"What is the meaning of this? I don't get it."

A knock on his door interrupted the man's silent contemplation. He paused the video and closed his laptop.

"Yes, come in."

The door opened and a nurse entered the room returned to silence.

"Dr Nishikino, you are needed in the ER right now," the nurse reported.

"Understood, give me five minutes," the man calmly replied.

* * *

><p>After µ's practice session, Student Council members Eli and Nozomi were settling some final matters with school administration.<p>

"Eh Eli-chi, isn't µ's the greatest thing ever happened?" asked Nozomi.

"Yes Nozomi, I can't believe it at first," Eli conceded, "But they are such great people. I couldn't imagine life otherwise, without them."

"Hmm… you still have me at least," teased Nozomi, carrying a stack of documents.

Out of a sudden, Nozomi just fell and let loose the pile of papers onto the floor.

"Nozomi, are you okay?" Eli exclaimed.

"Yes Eli-chi… but I'm not sure for the rest…" Nozomi spoke ominously.

Among the pile of papers fell, there was a strange oddity among them. A Tarot card somehow got mixed in it, The Tower card.

"Is this a sign from the gods?" she wondered out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>And here we begin with another Love Live fanfic. I dare say I can't get enough of Love Live... and so I write their story. Inspiration for this story stems from the mini-controversy of how Season One turned in its final arc (I personally felt that the writers pretty much shoehorned a conflict for drama; melodrama don't really work for Love Live the anime) and Maki's background. How would a family of doctors logically react to their only child professing to do something other than the "family business"? While somewhat stereotypical, it is still shocking for parents (especially Asian, please remember the context of Japan) if their child pursues a more risky career as compared to stability and steady income. <strong>

**Interestingly, the School Idol Diary series actually have a story involving this aspect (albeit in a Umi series; and the copy I read was from a Chinese manga). As trivia, it even had a bit of UmiMaki in it. Though inspired by School Idol Diary partially, I would still go for a mostly original fanfic about Maki's own temptation (for music and happiness). **

**Of course, please enjoy. There is definitely way more to come for µ's Scarlet Princess. **


	2. The Troublesome Muse

**The Troublesome Muse **

Another regular day at Otonokizaka Academy, normal school life still went by despite impending doom of school closure. The sole first-year class still lurched on with another boring lesson. Hardly anyone could pay much attention to class, as usual.

"Nishikino-san!"

That call from the teacher stirred Maki from her daze, her mind wandering and eyes averting the others in class.

"Nishikino-san, you've been quite listless today. Do you need to go to the sick bay?"

"No sensei, I will be fine." That was her reply, short and to the point; no additional questions asked.

"_Oh… Maki-chan also finds the lesson boring nya~" thought_ Rin, who was doodling on her notebook.

"Hoshizora-san, this is not Arts and Craft!"

"No sensei!" cried Rin, standing up in shock and everyone in class just laughed.

* * *

><p>After that incident involving Rin (again), it was lunchtime for the first-years. Once again, Hanayo and Rin were attempting to get Maki to join them… if they could find her.<p>

"Where is Maki-chan?" wondered Hanayo, "Wasn't she here just now?"

"Maki-chan! Maki-chan!" called Rin, looking out every nook and cranny of their homeroom.

"If Rin-chan didn't get called back by sensei, we could've found Maki-chan before she left," Hanayo bemoaned.

"But where did Maki-chan go? She's just so fast," Rin commented, "Maybe this is Maki-chan's game. We should go find Maki-chan. Let's go nya!"

With that absurd idea in mind, Rin grabbed her childhood friend and whisked her away to find their newfound friend.

"Somebody please save me!" yelled Hanayo, her voice trailing away in the blur of Rin's running speed.

* * *

><p>After some time, school was technically over and clubs were in session. The members of µ's gathered in their clubroom as usual, except that Maki was still missing in action.<p>

"We tried finding Maki-chan during lunch, but never did catch her," Hanayo explained.

"Though we tried getting her attention during English, but I got into trouble with sensei for using phone in lessons nya," Rin added on.

"In any case, Maki-chan just left right after lesson without a word," Hanayo continued.

"Boy, she's such a bother," Nico evaluated.

"Maybe Maki-chan is busy," Kotori suggested.

"With our latest Live underway, we can't have members missing out on training," Umi inputted, "She told none of us of her absence, I presume?"

The mutual nods among the eight girls only confirmed Umi's guess.

"Okay, we should go find Maki-chan!" Honoka declared, "We can help her out and then we can practice together."

"Honoka, you don't even know where to start," Eli interjected.

"Besides, my cards say we don't need to waste so much energy," Nozomi interrupted.

On her hand, she held the Tarot card: Judgment.

"Maki-chan will come to us instead," Nozomi explained, "And when she comes, all mystery will be revealed."

"_But the Tower I found yesterday was a sign of doom… so I fear for the worst… and Maki-chan is the centre of this crisis…"_ she thought.

* * *

><p>In the music room, it was usually left empty and free for students to use if they feel the need to. Maki occupied that empty room as always, staring at that piano she would always play since she entered this high school… that same piano that led Honoka to her, and brought her to the world of school idols and µ's.<p>

However, the room was just silent and Maki played nothing today. Her mind still recalled the events of yesterday.

"_I expected this would happen. This was all a big mistake! That spur of the moment… I should've…" _

At last, without playing anything, Maki got up and exited the music room. She knew there was at least one last thing to be done and must be done.

As she walked along the emptied school hallways, they felt like nothing before. Each step was heavy, ticking away to warn others of doom and finality.

All this time, Maki could only see what was in front of her and her thoughts flooded the words of yesterday.

"_Maki, I have heard from a patient that someone looking like you have been prancing about in songs and dances. That is indeed you, am I correct?" _

"_He never reprimanded me like that before."_

"_This… this juvenile singing troupe is unbecoming of you, the successor to the Nishikino name. Do you still wish to be a doctor, Maki?"_

"_Of course I wish to… but why must it be so?" _

"_Your studies are of top priority. These girls just don't understand our kind. Tokyo University is still your goal, no matter what." _

"_But… Father…" _

"_Are you defying me, your father?"_

"No, I would never!"

That last one, Maki practically yelled that out loud. She then realised she was right in front of the Idol Research Club's clubroom. That racket she raised alerted the other members of µ's to her presence, and they crowded outside the room to find a flustered Maki.

"Maki-chan!" Honoka exclaimed, "We were worried for you. Are you okay today?"

"I'm sorry for disturbing you in English today," Rin apologised, "But you could at least talk to us a little more nya…"

"_Stop being so nice to me…" _

"As club president, you better have a good explanation for yourself," Nico remarked, putting up airs as club president.

"_A good reason, you say… eh…"_

Maki searched into her pocket and handed Nico a letter. The petite club president was all too familiar with that letter. A simple envelope with the words "Resignation Letter" written on it: it was clear of Maki's intention.

"I… I… I can't be part of µ's anymore…" Maki tearfully cried.

"_So that's what it is…"_ Nozomi thought.

Nico was horridly shocked by this turn of events, dropping Maki's letter and glaring at that insolent girl who handed her that slip.

"You… I thought you were serious about this!" Nico yelled, "You snotty brat, I will…"

"Nico-chi…"

If not for Nozomi grabbing her in time, Nico would have brawled Maki in a fit of rage.

"Maki-chan, we can work this out," Honoka insisted, "If there's anything about us that upset you, we can do something about it."

"Maybe Maki-chan is jealous that she can't be the centre…" Nozomi joked, only for Maki to glare at her, "I'm just joking…"

"In any case, my decision is final," Maki reaffirmed, "I can no longer be part of µ's."

"Why nya?" cried Rin.

"If you have any difficulty, you can say it," Eli pointed out.

"It's your family, isn't it?" Hanayo quipped.

Maki said nothing in the sea of noises, but Hanayo's remark seemed to be correct. The redhead was tearing away bit by bit. Her only saving grace was to turn back and run.

Even though the other girls wanted to catch Maki, none of them were too shocked by the turn of events to actually bother.

* * *

><p>The night before, in the Nishikino mansion, both of Maki's parents were about to sleep for the night after a hard day at work. Both of them still had recent events in their minds.<p>

"Dear, do you think your choice is correct?" Mrs Nishikino asked, "Forcing Maki to resign from club activities."

"A doctor has no need for the skillset of these pop culture singing troupes. Make should focus on her studies and entering Tokyo University," Dr Nishikino explained, "This society is already hard on career women to begin with. I am merely doing what is in Maki's best interests."

"Best interests, you say…" the mother echoed, "Are we sure we have our daughter's best interests in mind?"

"We are her parents. That is enough justification," the Hospital Dean answered, "It's late already. We should sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>A quick update (under 24 hours no less)... There is not much to say of in this chapter other than the obvious. With µ's broken (for now), what's next for them? <strong>

**Trivia: The reference to Tokyo University owes to its position as Japan's flagship and top university. That said, her counterparts in Hong Kong and Singapore are usually higher ranked than Tokyo Uni. **


	3. No Maki No Life

**No Maki No Life**

Since Maki's sudden announcement of her resignation, everything in µ's just changed. They did not know what to do, like lost lambs without their shepherd.

Club activities for the day were called off in light of this crisis, allowing the remaining eight girls to reflect on what just happened.

Nico remained in the clubroom, staring at the window and holding onto Maki's resignation letter.

"_Not again… is this my fault again?"_ she thought, _"Was I too hard on them again…" _

"Nico-chi…" Nozomi's voice called out.

"Nozomi!" Nico exclaimed, turning to face her fellow third-year, "What are you here for? No club activities for today. Just go back to your lover."

"Looks like someone is in need of Nozomi breast rub~" Nozomi joked.

"I-I'm okay! She can go. She doesn't know what she's missing," Nico insisted.

"If Maki-chan were here, she will likely say some snarky comment to shoot you down," Nozomi said, "But all members of µ's are important. There must be nine of us, no more, no less."

"In the professional world, idol groups change numbers all the time," Nico shot back, "The show will still go on, even if one member were gone."

"But µ's is not your typical idol group," Nozomi replied, "We are special, a miracle."

"Some miracle we are," Nico said scornfully, "Members are leaving us… abandoning Nico…"

"Nico-chi, that was in the past. You have us now, µ's." Nozomi said.

In the hands of the spiritual maiden, she held the Tarot card: The Star.

"Do not lose hope yet, Nico-chi," Nozomi continued, "And it is not your fault and you need not be bitter about the past, Nico-chi~"

"Humph, who said I was?" Nico retorted.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the three second-years were escorting Umi to the archery club site. Along the way, they chatted of what just happened.<p>

"It is not far-fetched to say that Maki's parents found out about her school idol activities and forbade her from participating," Umi concluded.

"We are getting quite famous nowadays," Kotori added, "Everyone knows our involvement in µ's."

"But why? There's nothing wrong with dancing and singing," Honoka protested.

"Her parents may want Maki-chan to succeed them," Kotori added in, "Medicine is a super tough practice. They may want her to pass admissions exams to learn Medicine in university."

"Umi-chan has her parents' combined dojo to worry about! She needs to learn kendo, kyudo, and traditional Japanese dance on top of µ's!" Honoka cried, "Why can't Maki-chan do everything?"

"Honoka, my parents allowed me to be part of µ's since it is you who dragged me along… again," Umi explained, "We also adjusted my training schedule to account for µ's."

"If Umi-chan can do it, anyone can!" declared Honoka.

"We should respect Maki's decision for now," Umi said.

"But I wonder if Maki-chan really wants to leave µ's…" pondered Kotori.

Without realising, the three girls had already reached the archery range for Otonokizaka.

"We will continue this discussion tonight," Umi said, "Thank you for accompanying me here."

"Bye-bye!" both Honoka and Kotori saw their friend off.

* * *

><p>Having changed into her kyudo attire, Umi continued her usual practice in the archery range. Her eyes focused on the distant bull's-eye of her targets, the young archer picked up an arrow to begin her self-training.<p>

Clearing her mind, Umi just couldn't help to do some self-reflection on her own.

"_Nishikino Maki eh…" _

She let go the string. The arrow flew off. It went to outer ring of the target board.

"_She also has a heavy burden and legacy to carry on. It will never be easy for her… no, for us." _

She already had another arrow ready at hand. She nocked that arrow, focusing on that bull's-eye again.

"_Honoka and Kotori could never hope to understand my burden. Not even my parents would… Yet a true warrior would always fight on…" _

The arrow flew again. It missed the target board altogether.

"_Why am I even comparing myself to her? Our situations are completely different."_

Again, she prepared a third arrow. She readied her entire body for one good shot, but her mind was still too clouded for that perfect shot.

"_No… we are fulfilling the filial piety towards our parents who gave us life. Perhaps they feel that they have Maki's best interests in mind…" _

For the third time, she let go the arrow on hand. It flew across the range. This time, it hit the bull's-eye.

"_What are Maki's true feelings in all this?"_

* * *

><p>Without any school idol practice after school, Rin grabbed Hanayo to a nearby Ramen shop for a after school meal. While Rin was downing the super-spicy Ramen, Hanayo ate hers much slower as she was more consumed in thoughts.<p>

"Is Kayo-chin okay?" Rin asked, "If Kayo-chin eat hers too slowly, you are disrespecting the chef."

"No Rin-chan, I am fine," Hanayo said, "I'm just worried for Maki-chan."

"Maki-chan? She is always so reclusive, even after we become friends," Rin complained, "I don't understand her at all nya!"

"Being the daughter to a family of doctors is not something we can understand, Rin-chan," Hanayo consoled her hyperactive friend.

"Tomorrow, I should pester her every lesson and in between lessons until she gives in and re-join µ's…" Rin proposed.

"Rin-chan, that will only make matters worse," Hanayo warned, "Maki-chan is our friend. She felt bad enough as it is, with her family pressuring her."

"Oh, Kayo-chin is right," Rin admitted, "But speaking of family, what does Kayo-chin's family feel about you in µ's?"

"Me? M-my fam-family?" stuttered Hanayo, "My mother… uh…"

"_Hanayo, I'm so glad that you followed my footsteps and become an idol. I'm so glad that you didn't give up on your dream." _

"…Uh… she approves of it." That was her complete reply.

"Why can't Maki-chan's parents be like Kayo-chin's parents?" Rin commented.

"You and I know my mother used to be an idol once," Hanayo answered, "Maki-chan's parents are doctors; they have to study hard to get their medical license."

"But Maki-chan is so smart that studying hard is nothing to her nya," Rin said, "Rin wishes she is at least half as smart as Maki-chan…"

* * *

><p>After consoling Nico, Nozomi resumed her regular volunteer work in the local Kanda Shrine. In her miko attire, the spiritual maiden swept fallen leaves from shrine grounds. Eli was just beside her, watching her friend and talking to her.<p>

"How was Nico?" asked Eli, "She may act strong in front of others, but she's quite a vulnerable girl on the inside."

"Normally, there would be Maki-chan to comfort her," Nozomi said, "But I daresay I make a good substitute… in my own way of course."

"I suppose we will be finding a new composer for µ's," Eli said.

"Eli-chi…" Nozomi spoke gravely, "Do you remember what I said when I joined µ's? That a glorious path is opened only with 9 members."

"Don't be spoilt. We can still operate with eight members," Eli elaborated.

"No Eli-chi, µ's is us. Only with the nine of us can there be µ's," Nozomi explained herself, "There can be no other configuration or line-up to µ's."

"I think I can give up arguing with you," Eli surrendered, "But do you have a plan at all? These are her parents we are talking about, the Dean of the Nishikino Hospital and his wife."

To Eli's worries, Nozomi smiled at the Student Council President and flashed another Tarot card. It was the same card she showed to Nico, The Star.

"There is still hope, but we should rest first," Nozomi said.

"Always so easy-going, aren't you…" Eli remarked, taking her leave, "I have to fetch Alisa home soon. See you."

* * *

><p>By nightfall, the remaining eight members of µ's finally got the time to discuss this crisis. Each with their phones on hand, they established a conference call to address the issue.<p>

"µ's must have nine members; and by nine, I mean the nine of us to be specific," Nozomi said, shuffling her deck of Tarot cards.

"True, but if her parents really forbid Maki from school idol activities, this may be too big of a hurdle," Eli said, "Dr Nishikino is quite an influential member of society."

"I'm afraid Dr Nishikino's rationale is not flawed," Umi added on, "It will be difficult to convince him otherwise."

"But we can't let Maki-chan suffer!" Honoka exclaimed, "She clearly loves music. I see that in her eyes when I first met her in the music room!"

"Honoka-chan is right. We can't let Maki-chan regret her choices," Kotori agreed.

"But we must convince her father first," Umi cautioned.

"Don't worry. Nico's nico nico-nii will warm anyone's heart in one shot!" boasted Nico.

"So~ Does that mean Rin can pester her to ask her father otherwise?" Rin asked.

"Like I said, our approach to this must be careful!" Eli raised her voice, "And that means no stupid antics! If we come off as a bunch of ruffians, he's only going to complain to the school board."

"But don't we have connections with the school board's chairwoman?" Nico pointed out.

"Not even Mum can protect us if her vote is vetoed out," Kotori warned, "This club could be disbanded and we suspended at worst."

"And all our efforts to save the school wasted…" Umi concluded, "We have to approach this carefully and behave like mature young ladies."

"Then Nico-chi should be excluded from the negotiation group," Nozomi joked.

"Nozomi!" yelled Nico.

"Jokes aside, I think I should confront Dr Nishikino," Eli volunteered, "Since I'm Student Council President, maybe he may deem me credible. At worst, I will take the fall without implicating µ's."

"No… all of us should go together," Honoka suggested, "We are going to do as one µ's. That will make a good impact on Maki-chan's father."

"Honoka, life is not a shonen manga," Umi remarked, "But I understand your intentions. Let's go there together."

"One important question…" Honoka asked, "Where does Maki-chan live?"

There was temporary silence over the line…

"I know where they are!" Hanayo cried.

"Kayo-chin, you are alive nya~" Rin chimed in, "Why so quiet?"

"I w-was just… I had nothing to contribute to the conversation," Hanayo explained, "I once went to Maki-chan's mansion to return her student pass, so I know where her house is."

"Okay!" Honoka declared.

* * *

><p>When the rest of µ's were heavily engrossed in their conversation just now, Hanayo was truly listening to it. Being less prominent than the others and shy to a fault, she really had little to contribute in conversation.<p>

She was flipping through an old photo album, and looked through the old photos of her childhood.

"_I wanted to be an idol since back then, like my mother before me. It's funny how we are all following our parents' footsteps. Maki-chan must have wanted to be a doctor, but she also enjoys µ's and music so much…"_

She flipped another page, looking at a picture of herself singing to a toy mic and moving her body to music.

"_What are Maki-chan's childhood photos? Her as a doctor or as a musician?"_

* * *

><p>Later that night, in the Nishikino mansion, Mrs Nishikino was strangely still awake in such ungodly hours. She was reviewing an old photo album, filled with the few family photos ever taken.<p>

She stumbled upon the one where Maki took part in the Tokyo Piano Recital for Junior Category.

"_She didn't won… but she was so happy nonetheless… Now what did I say back then…" _

"_Don't worry that you didn't win the recital. You were first in class again with well balanced grades; that is an even greater victory." _

"…_I was trying to cheer her up… compared to darling's remarks that day…"_

"_Consistency is key, Maki; wonderful work on your academia. At this rate, you will succeed our hospital and be an esteemed medical professional." _

Mrs Nishikino paused to look closer at the photo of young Maki, who was definitely way happier than her current self.

"_She hadn't smiled like that until recently… after Koizumi-san came to visit Maki… and it just stopped…" _

"Dear, are you going to bed?" her husband called.

"Of course darling, just reviewing the old photos," she replied, putting the album away in the shelf.

As Mrs Nishikino was about to join her husband for the night, the Hospital Dean spoke to her.

"I understand your concern for Maki, but she will learn to get over it." Dr Nishikino said, "Once she graduates from that high school and Tokyo University, she will appropriate us."

"Darling, sometimes I don't even know what our daughter wants anymore."

"We should know. We are her parents, after all."

* * *

><p>At the same time, Maki could hardly sleep. Her studies for the day were finished, and there was nothing else for her to do – other than sleep, of course.<p>

The problem is, she just can't sleep.

"_After all we've been through, I can't believe it has to end like this… No, I knew it right the start. They should be mad at me for this… I ruined her dream… correct that, everyone's dream." _

So vexed by her own stream of thoughts, Maki resorted to her only comfort: music. She plugged in her headset and listened to one particular song on her playlist.

I say

Hey, hey, hey start dash

"_My first song… the first I created… I made quite a few before… but this was the first made to be performed live…"_

Ubuge no kotoritachi mo

Itsuka sora ni habataku

"_If only they let me do as I wish… it's not like I am giving up doctor for idol… But it's Papa…" _

Akiramecha dame nanda

Sono hi ga zettai kuru

"_Gosh, is this song telepathic? Umi-senpai, what did you have in mind when you wrote this?" _

Ashita yo kaware

Kibou ni kaware

"_Tomorrow will only be more of the same… What a bunch of money-grubbing snobs…"_

Kanashimi ni tozasarete

Naku dake no kimi janai

Atsui mune kitto mirai wo kirihiraku hazu sa

"_Umi-senpai's lyrics with my melody are truly a deadly combination…" _

* * *

><p><strong>Here's to another chapter. It turned out to be a massive self-reflection chapter full of everyone's somewhat ambiguous and cryptic thoughts. Inspirations for the various scenes are from all over the place in the Love Live franchise (or whatever I can fish out). <strong>

**I suppose only the last chapter is left. The forgone conclusion of this fanfic, please wait for it. **

**As for song lyrics translation for Start: Dash!**

**Even newborn baby birds**  
><strong>Leave the nest and fly into the sky someday<strong>

**Don't ever give up**  
><strong>Your day will definitely come<strong>

**Let tomorrow change**  
><strong>And become a symbol of hope<strong>

**Don't give in to sadness**  
><strong>Don't cry helplessly<strong>  
><strong>Your heart, full of passion<strong>  
><strong>Is sure to open up the future<strong>

**As to why I put them in original Japanese, well... all of µ's songs are originally Japanese songs and their lyrics and melody are intended to be sung in Japanese. For the sake of fan fiction we will comprehend their dialogue, but the characters are ultimately communicating one another in Japanese. **


	4. MUSIC reSTART

**Music re.S.T.A.R.T. **

Over the weekend, the current eight-man school idol group gathered before the Nishikino Mansion. Their aim: convince Dr Nishikino and allow Maki to re-join µ's.

Standing before the grand mansion, all of them were just awestruck by the sheer grandeur that stood before them.

"Rich people's house!" Honoka broke the silence.

"This… this is… outrageous…" Nico muttered.

"Wow Maki-chan's house is so big nya," Rin remarked.

"Everyone, don't forget our task." Umi reminded the others.

"And no strange antics from any of us," Eli added, walking to the gate.

She pressed the button, and spoke an opening statement for someone to respond:

"We… we are friends of Nishikino Maki-san from Otonokizaka. On behalf of the Student Council, we wish to speak with her family."

Nothing happened afterwards, so the girls waited. A lady walked up to the gate and unlocked it. At first glance, the family resemblance is there and it is clear that Maki inherited her looks from her mother.

"Hello, everyone… Oh Koizumi-san, is that you?" Mrs Nishikino greeted them.

"Y-yes!" exclaimed Hanayo, "Madam, h-how are you?"

"Perfect, it is nice of Maki's friends to come down to our humble abode," Mrs Nishikino continued, "Oh please come in."

* * *

><p>Inside the mansion's living room, µ's made themselves comfortable in the sofas and drinking tea prepared for them. Feeling comfortable is necessary, considering that they are confronting Maki's father: the famous Dr Nishikino.<p>

If one could say Maki's looks were from her mother, then Maki's sternness was inherited from her father. Even from his sofa and behind his bespectacled eyes, a deadly aura radiates from him.

In contrast, his wife was perfectly relaxed and sat next to him. She was calm, except for the moments where she looked with concern at her husband.

"Dr Nishikino, thank you for having us today…" Eli began, attempting to at least conform to social niceties.

"Eli, cut to the chase," Nico remarked sharply.

"Okay…" Eli relented, "How about everyone together."

At Eli's suggestion, all of µ's stood up and bowed towards the Nishikino couple.

"Please, we wish to seek your approval for Maki to join us at µ's."

Dr Nishikino remained calm and coolheaded, only moving his hands to the armrests.

"Ladies, I am indeed regretful for this turn of events." Dr Nishikino spoke, "However, because Maki wants to be a doctor, she must focus fully on the admissions exam."

"But that's still two years away for her!" exclaimed Honoka.

"Furthermore…" he continued, not even acknowledging the outcry, "…I see no point for my daughter, the sole heir to my hospital, to be involved in this so-called idol group."

"No fair! Maki-chan wants to be an idol!" Rin cried, "Why else would she cry?"

"Nishikino-sensei, as club president, Maki-chan definitely what it takes to be a truly outstanding idol nico~!" declared Nico.

Dr Nishikino remained utterly unfazed, only looking intently at the girls who were his guests. Umi gave the two a death glare, while Eli put her finger to her lips.

"_I said no stupid antics!"_ That was practically what the combined message conveyed.

"Nishikino-sensei, I feel that as high school students, we should have a well-rounded life beyond just academics," Eli explained, "And Maki surely would have little to no issue with balancing her life."

"If that's the case, if Maki were to fail her admissions exam, would it be your… no, the school's, fault?" Dr Nishikino continued probing.

"_Someone… save me…"_ Hanayo thought.

"_He's merciless… attacking every available point…"_ Umi thought.

"_Eli-chi…"_ Nozomi thought.

"Nishikino-sensei…" Eli struggled to continue, despite being hit a raw nerve, "What we are doing is more than just club activities. We are saving our school from closedown…"

"By what… singing away and dancing about to draw people's attention to you, like those ridiculous girls in UTX," Dr Nishikino shot back.

"Don't insult A-RISE!" exclaimed Nico, "They have come a long way as school idols!"

"Such amateurish antics will never avert the decisions of progress," continued the doctor.

"…"

Eli was verbally crushed by Dr Nishikino's merciless rhetoric.

"Please, Nishikino-sensei!" Honoka exclaimed, "Why ban Maki-chan from music when she clearly likes music?"

"Honoka…" Umi murmured.

"When I first met Maki-chan in the music room, she was playing that song so beautifully!" Honoka continued her outburst, "Her voice is just angelic, and her music is akin to heaven! Maki-chan has a gift."

As Honoka said that, some of the other heads nodded. Even Mrs Nishikino's head made a gentle subtle nod.

"If she's good at it and likes doing it, there's no reason to stop Maki-chan!" Honoka ended her statement.

"Nyeah, Maki-chan likes music!" exclaimed Rin.

"Not to mention, Maki-chan is µ's composer and wrote the music scores for all our songs thus far!" Nico added.

"Please reconsider your choice, sensei!" Kotori chimed in.

"Everyone…" Eli tried to calm down the rising tensions within the room, but Nozomi nudged her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Eli-chi…" she whispered.

"_This is inevitable, as the cards have dictated…"_ she thought.

"While I will not dispute my daughter's commendable music ability, I cannot have that be sacrificed for her career prospective." Dr Nishikino explained, "Are you only here today because you need your composer for your songs?"

"Maki-chan is not just our composer!" It was Hanayo making this outburst, "She is our comrade and friend. It is she who gave me the confidence to fight for my dreams, and I cannot let her dream to end like that."

"_Friend eh…"_ Mrs Nishikino thought.

"Then you should see reason," Dr Nishikino said, "Maki's dream is to be a doctor."

"B-but that's… that's what Nishikino-sensei wants of Maki-chan," Hanayo continued to her best effort, "We too want the best for Maki-chan."

"_Wow Kayo-chin…"_ thought Rin.

"Yeah!" chimed in Honoka and Kotori.

"From how you say it, are you saying that my Maki desires to be a performer?" probed Dr Nishikino, "Do you, young lady, know what you are saying?"

"Sensei, that's not what Hanayo means!" Umi stepped in, "Your daughter is reaching towards maturity, the prime of her life. It's time she makes her choices on what she wants."

"It is her own right to decide her course in life," Nozomi added.

"The course I had set for Maki is more than enough," Dr Nishikino stubbornly carried forward.

"_Which era is he from? Showa?"_ thought Nico.

His patience reaching its limit, Dr Nishikino stood up abruptly.

"Ladies, thank you for your time but I believe…" he said.

"Boy, what's with all this noise?"

A familiar voice called out, and Maki stepped into the living room. She looked at everyone; her parents and µ's. Within seconds, Maki became the centre of attention in the entire room.

"_As the cards have written,"_ thought Nozomi, smiling gently.

"What… what are you doing here?" Maki asked, "I q-quit µ's, you know…"

Nico turned towards Maki and produced the resignation letter given to her by Maki days before, and tore it into two pieces.

"Maki-chan, you are a talented person and as club president, I cannot accept your resignation," Nico declared, "Moreover, as a fellow member of µ's and your friend, I will not accept this letter."

"Maki-chan, please re-join µ's!" Honoka and Kotori pleaded.

"You guys…" Maki murmured, "D-don't you… d-despise me for c-calling it quits?"

"Friends get on one another's nerves all the time, but we will always be friends by the end of the day," Umi remarked.

"And you can always treat us lunch for that melodrama nya," Rin chimed in with her catlike grin.

"Nishikino-sensei, as you can see, µ's is not only about saving the school or gaining fame as school idols," Nozomi said, "µ's is about the friendship between the nine of us, nine girls who earnestly want nothing more than to do things together."

"Nozomi!" exclaimed Eli.

"Eli-chi, we must acknowledge the crux of what µ's is truly about," Nozomi continued on.

"But Nozomi…" Eli interrupted, "Friends respect one another's wishes and will cheer for them wherever they are."

Eli then looked intently at Maki, smiling at the redhead.

"Maki, do you want to be part of µ's again?" she asked, "Yes or no, I simply wish that you make the choice from your own heart."

"Eli-chi…" Nozomi mouthed out, smiling.

"A composer can be replaced easily, but nothing can ever replace you, Maki," Hanayo added in.

"You guys…" Maki murmured, her face glowing red.

"Ladies, this is peer pressure…" Dr Nishikino protested, but held back by his wife's gentle hand.

"Darling, let Maki be," she said, "We will support whatever choice she makes with her life."

Then the doctor just kept quiet and turned to his daughter; everyone did. Maki knew the proper answer in the scenario.

"Please treat me nicely."

µ's cheered with the completion of their group again. Honoka and Rin dashed across and hugged Maki tightly. The others gave the redhead gentle pats and handshakes.

Dr Nishikino looked on this scene grimly, wanting to object. However, the gentle hand of his wife nudged him. They just saw there while their daughter enjoyed herself.

* * *

><p>The next day morning, µ's were to resume their training in full at the neighbourhood Kanda Shrine. Both Hanayo and Rin were waiting outside the massive Nishikino mansion for their friend.<p>

"Why is Maki-chan so late?" Rin complained.

"Well, we did come here a bit too early," Hanayo reminded her friend.

"Good-bye!"

The door inside opened and Maki was ready to go, attired in her familiar practice attire. She opened the gate, where her fellow first-years are waiting for her.

"No more gym outfit?" Rin asked.

"Well, I'm going for µ's practice in the open now. So there's no need to hide from my parents," Maki answered.

To the redhead's surprise, Hanayo and Rin positioned themselves side-by-side and both extended their hand towards Maki.

"You guys, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Remember when we joined µ's together…" Hanayo explained, "It was the two of you who gave me the push."

"Rin wants to push Maki-chan, but Kayo-chin thought a pull makes more sense nya," Rin added.

"Humph… it's not like I need any pushing and pulling," Maki retorted casually, "But thank you… all of you… for everything…"

Suddenly, the two just grabbed Maki and dashed off.

"Wait! You two! Let me gain my bearings!" Maki yelled.

"No! We are going to run to the shrine!" Rin hollered.

"The others are waiting for us!" Hanayo added, "Rin-chan, you're too fast! Someone, save me!"

"Save me too!" Maki joined in.

"Yahhooo!" Rin yelled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Nishikino parents continued their breakfast with their daughter out for practice again.<p>

"Dear, is this the correct choice?" Dr Nishikino asked, "Personally, I still disagree with this decision."

"Darling please, Maki is so happy nowadays," Mrs Nishikino said, "That smile is something we haven't seen since her childhood. These girls have given our daughter her happiness back."

"_But that grey-haired girl… she looks like… her… Sigh, it has been so long already…"_ she thought.

"If that's what Maki wants, so be it…" the doctor relented, "But she should balance her schedule properly."

* * *

><p><strong>Sigh, with that ends another Love Live fanfic. Sorry for the delayed chapter (was chilling in HK right in the middle of the protests for the past week). <strong>

**As for the last line from Mrs Nishikino, I based it from her encounter with the chairwoman. They do appear to know each other from the encounter, though the shock implies it had been some time since they last met. A simple allusion to the fabric of canon, as they say. **


End file.
